Saviour
by Rogue1979
Summary: Set during the DOOM Oricalcos Saga. Tea and Yami make their way back to the train tracks to continue on their journey, but have to stop inside a cave for shelter as night falls. YamiXTea pairing.


Ok, for those of you who don't know, I have quite few fics uploaded under a different alias but my account was shut down for some reason. I still don't know why either! Anyway, before I discovered yaoi, I was a HUGE fan of Anzu/Tea and Yami pairing. I still am, and writing that last oneshot that took me five mins to write has rekindled my sprit.

And so, I'm uploading this fic, which is quite canon and very in character. It takes place after Yugi is taken by the Oricalcos and Yami and Weevil duel on the train (and it crashes, and they find themselves with Ironheart and Chris, Yami fights Yugi in a duel etc etc).

WARNING: Het sex (wow, haven't had to warn for that one for ages!!).

Don't own!

Onwards!

* * *

**Saviour**

Yami and Téa headed back to the small village that Ironheart and Chris had come from. They had been brought a long way with the train that had crashed and they needed supplies before heading back.

After explaining what had happened to some of the other villagers (and expecting to be lynched for getting their leader destroyed, but were surprised that they were still shown the same kindness as before), they were shown back to their recovery tent and given a couple of sleeping bags and other provisions to keep them going, including a couple of towels in case they went for a dip in the stream. They had a long climb ahead of them to get back to the train tracks, after which they would be lead back to where they needed to be.

After being treated to a small meal, they headed off towards the large mountain they had to climb. It promised to be a daunting task. They had been told of a cave half way up that, if all went well, they should reach by nightfall. But before they could get there, they had to climb a fair height and cross a stream. They were warned about the deceiving rapids. It could look calm, but if they fell in, they would be swept away.

Neither of them was particularly unfit, but when they finally reached the next level and the stream, Téa gladly removed her boots and stood knee deep in the water.

'Ahh,' she said. 'This feels good.' She turned to look at the Pharaoh. 'How are you doing?' Yami was simply looking at his duel disk. 'Earth to the Pharaoh.'

Yami looked up. 'Sorry, Téa.' He stood up and walked over to the cool streams. He splashed his face with a little water. 'We have to be careful. The current looks especially strong here and there's nowhere to cross in sight.'

'What about over there?' Téa asked pointing off a little way. 'It looks like stepping stones.'

Yami squinted to see where Tea was pointing. The current looked fierce. 'Possibly,' he murmered dubiously.

'Oh, come on! Don't be so scared!' Téa put her shoes back on and they walked along the bank towards the stepping stones. They were quite far apart.

'Do you think you can cross?' Yami asked Téa.

She smiled. 'Who are you talking to? I'm a dancer, and dancing includes leaping. I'm sure I'll make it.' And to prove her point, she leapt onto the first stone and gracefully onto the second. She turned to look at him giggling. Yami smiled slightly and making sure his duel disk was secure, he jumped and caught up to her. They leapt from stone to stone.

Just before they reached the other side of the river, Téa took off her backpack and threw it to the other side. It landed with a soft thud safely. 'Just in case I fall in,' she told Yami with a coy wink.

Yami jumped onto a slippery stone and lost his footing. He yelped as he fell over and Téa tried to grab his arm, only to be pulled in herself. Soon they were waist deep in water and grabbing hold of the stones to prevent from being swept away. Téa turned in time to see the other backpack floating away with some of the provisions and one of the sleeping bags.

Yami dragged himself out of the water and turned to help Téa. 'I'm sorry,' he said. 'My mind was elsewhereand I wasn't concentrating.'

Tea shook her head dismissing the need for an apology. He was going through a lot at that moment. 'Your cards,' she began, motioning to the duel disk, which was dripping.

Yami pat the belt around his waist and pulled the deck out. They were a little wet, but nothing that a roaring fire wouldn't dry. He gave a relieved sigh. Even though his monsters had abandoned him due to his playing of the Seal, he still cared greatly for them. He looked up and pointed. 'Look, there's the cave,' he said replacing the deck in the cardholder.

Téa looked up at the darkening sky. 'Just in time,' she said leaping the last few stones to the other side. Yami followed suit.

Soon, they had a fire going and they were sitting around it shivering, trying to get dry. Yami had taken off the duel disk and had laid the cards out in front of the fire to get dry.

'Téa,' Yami said. 'I lost the other sleeping bag, so you should rightly have that one.'

Téa looked at the unrolled bed and shook her head. 'I can't let you freeze.'

'It will be pointless if we both freeze,' Yami said taking off his jacket. He squeezed it and droplets of water fell onto the cave floor. 'Please, I insist.'

Téa took off her own jacket and instantly felt a little warmer. Then she had a thought, a recollection of a fact buried somewhere deep in her memory from a nature programme. 'Hey, don't they say that if you get wet, the best way to warm up is to take off the wet clothing and huddle together with someone for body heat? We could share the sleeping bag.' She suddenly realised what she had said and found Yami staring at her. She blushed and brought a hand to her face in embarrassment. 'I mean…uh…'

Yami looked at the sleeping bag. 'It _is _big enough for two…' He left the statement hanging.

Téa's heart fluttered with nervousness. She gulped and then changed he tactics. 'Well, I won't let you sleep on the floor. It's too cold and you need your strength if we're going to rescue Yugi!' She looked him in the eyes despite still being embarrassed and her voice was shaking.

'Okay,' Yami shrugged. Téa began to take off her clothes and he quickly turned around. Curiosity made him peek once and earned himself a dry towel being thrown at him. He heard some shuffling in the background and thought she must be getting into the bag.

'Okay,' she called out to him.

He turned around again and saw she was in the bag and had the covers pulled right up to her chin. He quickly laid her clothes out nicely so that they would dry without creases and began to take off his own clothes.

Téa pulled the covers up over her head, but not before getting a glimpse of his bare chest. Her heart beat faster as she suddenly realised that at any minute, he would be getting into the bed with her, completely naked. She had wrapped a small towel around her and hoped he would do the same thing.

After a while, he still hadn't joined her and she dared to take a peek. He was standing by the fire, thankfully with the towel wrapped around his waist and was checking the cards. She eyed his slender back and noticed that the day's climbing had rewarded Yami with slightly bulging muscles. The sight set Téa's pulse racing again. She knew it was Yugi's body, but at this moment, it was Yami's and the whole effect was pleasing.

As Yami stood up after having collected the dry cards and put them away, she quickly looked away. He approached the bed and lifted the covers. He closed his eyes in case she was naked and slipped in beside her. He then did the zip up enveloping them in the warm fleeciness. Feeling that she was also wearing a towel, he seemed to relax a bit.

'Uh, we're supposed to huddle together for warmth,' Téa said.

Yami nodded and lifted his arm up for her to cuddle into him. She moved onto her side and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He lowered his arm. She could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest. She felt warm and safe. She put her arm over his stomach in a half embrace.

After a little while, she looked up at him and saw a slight flush on his face. He was looking down at her. The moment seemed to last forever until eventually, he pulled her in for a kiss.

They kissed deeply for a long period of time and soon they were both gasping for air. 'We shouldn't do this,' Téa whispered reaching back up for another kiss.

'But I need you,' he moaned. He began kissing her furiously, almost desperately. She opened her mouth to let him in and soon their tongues were wrestling for superiority. She broke away and stared into his eyes. She could get lost in those deep amethyst orbs. He looked into her sapphire eyes and almost saw his own soul. 'Téa…' he began softly before she started kissing him again.

**Sexy Scene Begins Here**

He repositioned so that he was lying on top of her. The knot of her towel dug into his chest and he reached down to undo it. He then felt the fullness of her breasts on him and his breath quickened. He moved to the side slightly so he could cup one of them in his hand. He felt her shiver as he fondled her.

Realising that this was going to lead beyond innocent groping, they shrugged off the towels and lay naked in each other's arms, still kissing. Téa felt his manhood press against her leg and it was hard. Suddenly, she wanted him to take her right then. She moaned a little as his hand slid down below her breasts and towards her thighs. Rubbing them gently, a moan escaped his lips and she felt his erection grow harder still. His hand began to slide up her thigh towards her womanhood.

Téa seemed to come to her senses then because her hand shot out and grabbed his hand stopping him from continuing. She broke away from him. 'I'm sorry, but I think this is wrong.'

'Why?'

'Because it's you. You're a 5000-year old Pharaoh and you're sharing a body with my best friend, whose soul has been captured. It would be wrong to do anything like this without his consent.'

'Please, Téa,' Yami begged nipping at her neck lightly. 'Ever since Yugi's soul was taken, I haven't felt complete, but you have been here all this time. I need you.' He ran his fingers through her hair which dragged a small moan from Tea's lips. He pulled away so he could look at her.

She looked at him looking at her. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were begging. This wasn't just animal lust, but comfort. At least, this is what she told herself. And in technical terms, she was giving her virginity to a man she loved, even if he didn't love her back, and with her best friend's body. The only thing that stopped her in the first place was that Yugi had no say in the matter.

'I'm sorry, Yami, I just can't.' She wriggled out of the sleeping bag and covered herself up with the towel again.

Yami sat up and watched her go, her lithe form dancing off the walls in the flickering light. 'I fell in on purpose.'

Téa turned round. 'Sorry?'

'In the water. I fell on purpose.'

'Why?'

Yami shrugged. 'I either wanted to be swept away with the current, or I wanted to be saved. You saved me, and you can continue to do so.' He smiled at her. 'Believe me, Yugi would not object.'

Téa walked back to the bed and sat on top of the covers. 'How can you be so sure?'

'As you said, we share a body, and also a mind. We have for so long, I know I would not be taking advantage of his body.' He reached up and tugged on the towel. It slowly fell away to reveal her naked body. The chill of the night air made Téa's nipples stand up. 'Please, Téa, allow me to take you…' Yami put his hand around Téa's shoulders and pulled her towards him, taking a hardened nipple in his mouth. Téa gasped but didn't pull away.

Soon, he was lying on top of her again, his legs between hers, and the tip of his erection pressing against her centre. He slowly pushed in and through her innocence. It didn't hurt her, or if it did, she made no sound, except for the pleasurable moan that escaped her. Soon he was rocking back and forth until he was fully inside her.

Téa's mind fuzzed as they made love, her only thought was him, how he was so loving and gentle, how he moved inside her and how he was talking to her, telling her everything was okay, running his hands through her hair.

She wasn't aware of how much time passed, but after a while of slow moving, he propped himself up on his arms and began thrusting more quickly, the sensations ecstasy. Her low moans echoed through the cave and she wrapped her legs and arms around him, driving him down into her harder and harder, faster and faster, her cries of pleasure growing closer together until finally she reached her climax and gave one last wondrous cry throwing her arms round his neck, and a few moments later, burying his head between her neck and shoulder, tears streaming down his face and calling her name, he came inside of her.

**Sexy Scene Ends Here**

Téa's eyes snapped open and she found herself still in the Pharaoh's arms, towel wrapped around her. She sat up suddenly and looked around. He still had his towel around his waist. His eyes fluttered open. 'Tea? Are you all right?'

'Y…yes…I think.' _Was it just a dream?_

Yami propped himself up on one arm and looked at her, rubbing one eye sleepily. 'Did you have a nightmare?' he asked her.

She looked at him and smiled. 'No, not a nightmare, just a dream.' She lay back down and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. 'Just a wonderful dream.'

END

* * *

Some of you will remember this fic, but please still let me knw what you think!


End file.
